


Just Like She Used To

by confused_jensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_jensen/pseuds/confused_jensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was going to kick Cas’ ass when he got back to his own time. He was wandering down the street aimlessly, more than dazed after his encounter with his father. Seeing John that happy and youthful was something he thought he’d never see again. The hunter took in the display before him, sniffing the air, staring at the people as they walked by, and testing the concrete beneath his feet tentatively as if it would crumble beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like She Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was reposted from my tumblr and was not stolen. Happy reading! :)

_(This scenario is set during season 4 when Cas sends Dean back in time.)_

Dean was going to kick Cas’ ass when he got back to his own time. He was wandering down the street aimlessly, more than dazed after his encounter with his father. Seeing John that happy and youthful was something he thought he’d never see again. The hunter took in the display before him, sniffing the air, staring at the people as they walked by, and testing the concrete beneath his feet tentatively as if it would crumble beneath him.

Lost in his wandering, Dean didn’t notice the sun soon retiring and the moon hanging high in the air, setting a soft pale glow to everything. He did however notice the low rumbling in his stomach and clutched a hand to his body as if to will the organ quiet. A quick glance around revealed a neon sign farther down the block. It was an unassuming brick building, but the windows inside showed it to be a small diner, just what Dean was used to.

A sigh passed over his lips as he sunk into the worn leather of the booth, tension leaving him almost instantly. He let his eyes slip close and allowed the strong smell of smoke and grease in the air ground him, kept him from getting too caught up in this almost fairytale like time period.

“Sir? Would you like something to drink?”

Dean started a bit, gripping the table to keep himself from jumping up from the table in shock. He swallowed and stared at the waitress dumbfounded like a gaping fish.

“Hun? You okay?” she asked again, touching his shoulder gently.

He nodded fervently, putting a friendly smile onto his face. “Yeah, sorry. Just spaced out a bit I guess. Um, just a Coke please,” he replied.

The waitress grinned back at him and ran off back behind to counter to retrieve his drink. Dean watched her clean the glass and set off to put ice in it when a low chuckling caught his attention. He turned to see a young blonde giggling to herself as she watched him. He lifted a brow in question and hummed low in his throat. She was cute, definitely good enough for Dean’s standards and he felt himself automatically entering flirting mode somewhat out of habit.

“Does my face look that bad when I’m sleeping?” he teased, catching her attention. A smirk crept into his features as she blushed, looking down at the table in a small debate, and then crossing the diner to slide into the booth across from him. “Does it?” he prodded after she settled in. “Does my face look bad?”

She laughed and shook her head. “No, you’re face is very handsome.”

“Just handsome? I’d say I’m rugged as well,” Dean grinned as she laughed again. “So what’s your name sweetheart?”

There was a mischievous glint in her eye for a second before she answered. “Joanne,” she said simply.

Dean crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table. “Really now? I’d like to say I’m good at reading people and I can tell that’s a fake name.”

She smirked and leaned forward too. “Well I’m good at reading people  too and I don’t exactly see  a reason to give you my real one. I just met you after all.”

Dean felt his eyebrows raise at that. “Aw c’mon, I’m a nice guy. Besides, you came over to sit with me. That’s gotta count for something.” He read her expression for anything negative before continuing. “The name’s Dean.” He said, reaching across to shake her hand.

Joanne stared at his offered hand for a few seconds before sighing and shaking it. “It seems you feel comfortable enough around me to use your real name.”

He smiled, feeling the lingering softness of her hand in his. “You seem very trust worthy.”

That was how their conversation ensued. They talked about multiple topics from the town to Dean’s fake life he made up on the fly. He did keep it close to the truth however so that his lying wouldn’t be too obvious. Dean even felt generous enough to spring dinner for Joanne as well while they chatted. She really was an interesting character and was full of tales almost as much as him.

“Your brother actually did that? Batman can’t fly!” she exclaimed through her laughter.

“But he did. Jumped straight off the roof and broke his ankle. I took Sean the entire way to the hospital on my bike.” Dean laughed along with her, almost stuttering on the replacement of Sam’s name but pretended it never happened. Joanne glanced at the clock and sighed.

“I gotta get going. My Dad’ll be here to pick me up soon.”

Dean nodded. “Here, let me walk you out,” he said  and laid a few bills on the table to cover the food. The brisk cold air greeted them instantly as the door opened and the pair found themselves wrapping their jackets a little tighter around them. They walked down to the corner of the street and Joanne stopped looking around to make sure her father wasn’t there yet.

“Anyways, thanks for dinner. I haven’t had a chat with a stranger like you before,” she said. Her hand reached up, tucking a stray blonde lock behind her ear. “It was nice. Kinda like I already knew you. I can’t really explain it.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Dean looked around as well, making sure  Joanne’s said father figure wasn’t going to pull up in three seconds. He cupped a hand to her cheek and noted the small jerk she gave, but eventually passed it off as nerves. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little bit better.”

Joanne was still as his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes went wide and her body froze up in shock. She didn’t push him away however and Dean took that as a go ahead to rest his hand on her hip, the other still caressing her face. Her lips were soft and Dean found the taste a little intoxicating when mixed with her fruity chap-stick. A few seconds later Joanne sighed and kissed back softly, the response ever so gentle before she pressed against his chest and pulled back.

“Dean… I’m sorry, I really am, but I have a boyfriend.”

Dean felt his hopes dip a little at that. “Oh. N-no that’s cool. My bad, I should have asked. What’s his name? I might know him.” He mentally kicked himself. Pretty girl like that? Of course she had a boyfriend.

Joanne smiled, face lighting up at the mere thought. “His name’s John, he’s a mechanic a little bit out a town.”

He nodded, not quite understanding why the revelation gave him butterflies, but it did nonetheless. They both jumped as there was a sudden horn blaring in their ears and lights in their eyes.

A man in his mid fifties stuck his head out the window, face stuck in a scowl and yelled, “Mary! C’mon let’s go!”

Dean’s face paled at that, and suddenly a million thoughts came rushing at him at once. He felt like his stomach dropped through the floor and he was about to throw up at the same time. His face must have masked it though because Joanne- no,  _Mary_  was waving goodbye to him as she walked towards the car.

“Bye, Dean! See you around!”

Cas appeared a little after the car had rounded the corner, more than speechless at the hunter’s actions, but was polite enough not to speak about it and told him what he sent him back to this time for anyway. Dean went on and finished his quest there, not telling Sam what happened when he came back.

He beat himself up about the kiss for a good few days, but then weeks when he realized that if he got the chance to meet that Mary again, he would probably want to hug her tight and press their lips together again because they had just gotten along so great. Dean eventually pushed the event’s to the back of his mind though like everything else, desperate to not dwell on it.

After all, it was just another thing that kept him awake at night now.


End file.
